


The Way You Make Me Feel

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Dates, Exhibitionism, Fed-up Tenzo, First Dates, First Kiss, Forward Kakashi, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, KakaYama Week 2020, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Kakashi and Tenzo finally attempt to go on a date after the fourth shinobi war is over... only to be interrupted by team 7.Written for KakaYama week 2020! Day 3: Date Night
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	The Way You Make Me Feel

Tenzo checked his watch, standing outside the small diner on the outskirts of Konoha. He was still ten minutes early, and to be fair, he didn't have a lot of high hopes for Kakashi showing up on time. He was uncharacteristically nervous, fidgeting about as he waited for his oldest friend to show up. 

The war had only ended a few months ago, and Kakashi had plenty of duties as the Hokage, which is one of the reasons why Tenzo was so shocked when Kakashi had asked him out to dinner. 

The other part though, the part that was driving him nuts, was that Kakashi kept insisting that this was a  _ date.  _ He wanted to date him.  _ Tenzo.  _ The person who everyone still called "Captain Yamato" even though he had told them his real name a month ago. It had been obvious to everyone in Anbu how much Tenzo  _ admired  _ his Senpai… he just hadn't thought that  _ Kakashi  _ of all people had noticed. 

"Yo." Kakashi called out as he walked up from Tenzo's left. The brunet was speechless as his friend  _ actually showed up on time.  _

"K-Kakashi." Tenzo stammered, surprise obvious in his tone. 

"You're surprised? Of course I wouldn't be late for  _ this _ , Tenzo." The older man drawled with a smile. 

Tenzo couldn't help but smile back, watching as both of Kakashi's gray eyes turned into crescents. "I'm glad." He replied simply, following Kakashi into the small building. 

_ He should have known it was too good to be true.  _

"Captain Yamato! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled from across the room. Tenzo groaned internally, but Kakashi sighed loudly. 

"Sorry, Tenzo. Seems we've been made." Kakashi spoke quietly, bracing himself as Sakura ran up and hugged him. "Sakura." Kakashi greeted in a grunt as his student attempted to squeeze the life out of him. Tenzo didn't have much time to laugh at him before he was caught in her arms as well. 

Tenzo and Kakashi ended up eating their meal with Sakura and Ino. Somehow, listening to the girls gossip about all the men in Konoha wasn't exactly what Tenzo had been hoping for. 

~

Tenzo wasn't surprised this time when Kakashi showed up on time for their second attempt at a date. When Tenzo scanned the restaurant, he didn't see anyone that they knew, and was optimistic about their night going as planned. 

They had only managed to order their food when Sasuke showed up. 

"Kakashi." The younger man spoke in his usual tone. Tenzo had never been a real big fan of the kid, but remained nice towards him anyway. The Uchiha looked in his direction, clearly searching his mind for a name that he  _ still  _ couldn't manage to remember. Tenzo refrained from rolling his eyes. "Tenzo." He offered blandly, hoping the man would take the hint and leave. 

Sasuke barely nodded a greeting. "Right." The younger man turned back to Kakashi. "I was hoping to go over a mission plan with you. It's urgent." 

Kakashi sighed, but motioned for the man to pull up a chair. Sasuke shot an apprehensive look at Tenzo, and he would  _ swear  _ that Kakashi's eyes narrowed a bit at that. "He's fine, Sasuke. He is my right hand." 

Sasuke didn't seem convinced, but pulled up a chair anyway. Kakashi shot Tenzo an apologetic look when Sasuke's back was turned. It wasn't Kakashi's fault, of course. 

Maybe next time would go better. 

~

Tenzo considered asking Kakashi over to his apartment instead of out to dinner, but that seemed much more…  _ intimate.  _ He was fairly certain that Kakashi felt the same way, and that neither of them wanted to put that sort of unspoken pressure on themselves. 

Tenzo's jaw almost hit the floor when Kakashi showed up  _ in disguise.  _ He would recognize Kakashi anywhere, regardless of who he had appeared to be. It was awfully similar to what he wore on undercover missions while they were still in Anbu. "Senpai." Tenzo greeted quietly, trying hard not to smile. 

"Sukea. Call me Sukea." Kakashi said with a snicker. It was almost more fun this way as Tenzo followed Kakashi into the busy restaurant. It was an interesting little game as Kakashi easily walked past so many of his friends. Shikamaru and Temari hardly spared them a glance, and even Kiba didn't know it was him. 

He could see Kakashi's sly grin, and fought to keep his heartbeat steady. The man was gorgeous. Even with the brown hair and purple markings on his face he was still  _ Kakashi _ , and Tenzo could hardly take his eyes off of him. He felt proud of the fact that  _ he was the only one to recognize him.  _ Tenzo knew Kakashi better than anyone, and here was the proof. They sat down, smiling at each other the entire time as the waitress brought them their menus. 

_ Of course, Tenzo couldn't have  _ **_anything_ ** _ he wanted.  _

"Captain Yamato!" Naruto's loud voice echoed through the room. Most people weren't bothered by Naruto's shrieking, and continued on like normal. The loud blond made his way over to their table, dragging Hinata with him. 

"Hey! Captain Yamato! I was hoping I could invite you to our wedding!" The younger man spoke with a smile, holding out a small envelope. Tenzo took the offering, glancing over the invitation. 

"Oh… well… of course I'll be there, Naruto. Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Tenzo stammered, watching as Naruto was looking Kakashi over very carefully. 

_ There was no way _ , Tenzo thought. He looked way too different for Naruto to recognize him. And yet… the blond's eyes tripled in size and he pointed at Kakashi's face. "Hey!" The boy shouted, and Kakashi pulled back with a surprised look plastered across his face. 

"You're that guy  _ Sukea!" _ Naruto shouted, as Hinata blushed profusely and apologized for her husband to be. 

"Ah… yes. That would be me." Kakashi mumbled, clearly just as surprised that Naruto remembered the disguise. 

Tenzo groaned as the teenager invited himself to stay and catch up with the man that was apparently an  _ old friend.  _

~

The pair had nearly given up going on a proper date. Tenzo was beyond frustrated at their meddlesome team, and didn't hesitate when Kakashi invited him out to a shinobi bar instead of a diner. They walked in together, joking and laughing as they took a seat near the back. 

Tenzo was the only person who had the privilege of seeing Kakashi's face, and he especially appreciated that fact as Kakashi purposely drank slow enough for him to catch a glimpse. 

"Senpai… thank you for continuing to invite me out. Despite the…  _ interruptions,  _ I still have fun when I'm spending time with you." Tenzo spoke with a smile. He immediately began wondering if he was being too sappy, but Kakashi's smile brightened. 

"I've been having fun too, Tenzo. I  _ always have _ … even when we were back in Anbu. You always made everything so much better." Kakashi admitted shyly. 

Tenzo's breath caught, and he wondered how long Kakashi had been feeling like this. They talked for a while longer, long enough for Tenzo to start feeling a bit of a buzz. He slid carefully around the booth, scooting closer to his Senpai. His stomach was filling up with liquid courage, and he found himself leaning in to whisper to the man. "I've liked you for a very long time, Senpai." 

Kakashi chuckled, leaning in as well. His pale fingers crept along the cushion of the booth, just barely grazing Tenzo's thigh. "I know, Tenzo. You should just call me Kakashi. We have been equals for a long time now." 

Tenzo's words caught in his throat at the compliment. Kakashi had always been quick to tease… but he  _ never  _ gave praise unless he truly believed it. Tenzo could feel all of his worries fade away. Perhaps they should have tried this from the start. They didn't  _ need  _ fancy dinners to get to know each other. They were  _ friends.  _ They had plenty of meals together on the road, or in a makeshift cabin that Tenzo built with his jutsu. 

They had been through countless missions together, and so many near-death experiences that it hardly phased him anymore.  _ Tenzo had even held Kakashi's guts together more than once. _

They had been through so much together over the years, that it almost seemed silly to force themselves to follow societal norms. Kakashi seemingly read his mind, his fingers tightening over Tenzo's leg and sending a large amount of blood down south. His breath hitched as the man spoke once more. "It seems we've been going about this the wrong way." Kakashi drawled, his voice heated and thick in a way that made Tenzo shiver. 

Instead of speaking, Tenzo shifted a little closer, letting his leg rest against Kakashi's under the table. Kakashi's actions were more than Tenzo was used to. In fact, it was  _ probably  _ a bad idea just based on the fact that he was the  _ Hokage.  _ Honestly though, being a little bit suggestive under the table in a bar was far more appropriate than  _ anything  _ Tsunade did during her reign. 

"I don't know how I made it through so many years of Anbu with you without putting my hands all over you." Kakashi drawled. 

That was all it took. Tenzo was fully hard now, in public, with the Hokage's hand tracing weird patterns and drifting steadily closer to his throbbing cock. 

_ "Kakashi."  _ Tenzo mumbled, his eyes half-lidded. 

The hand stilled, but didn't retreat. For a moment, Tenzo thought he did something wrong. 

"Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato." Sai greeted from across the table, with all three of his teammates walking up behind him. 

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei is here!" Naruto shouted excitedly, draping an arm over Sai's shoulder, his drink spilling a small amount. 

Sakura and Sasuke joined them quickly, and Tenzo wanted more than anything to just shunshin away from the bar. Their entire team was here.  _ All of them _ … and Tenzo was sporting the largest erection  _ of his life.  _

"Kids." Kakashi greeted them with a smile, despite the fact that his hand remained firmly on Tenzo's thigh.

"Would you guys like to join us? We're celebrating Naruto's engagement!" Sakura chirped happily. 

"No." Tenzo answered quickly, wincing as his voice broke and Kakashi squeezed his leg. "I think we will just stay here." 

His slip-up didn't go unnoticed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit, and Sai tilted his head. It was hard to focus on any of that as Kakashi's leg rubbed against his. 

"Aww, you don't want to hang out with us?" Naruto whined, dislodging himself from Sai's shoulders.

"No, thank you." Kakashi replied, walking his fingers carefully up Tenzo's thigh until he grazed his erection. The brunet jumped the smallest amount, not enough for Naruto to notice… but definitely the other three. 

"Why not?" Naruto asked with a pout, only for Sasuke to elbow him in his side. "Ow! Sasuke, what the hell?"

"Idiot. Can't you see we're  _ interrupting? _ " Sasuke hissed, while Sakura's face lit up in a blush. 

"Interrupting?" Naruto questioned, looking over the two adults again. 

Tenzo's face was red. He knew it was. How could it  _ not  _ be when four kids were staring him down, and his lifetime crush was testing the boundaries of what was acceptable in public? 

As soon as Sai opened his mouth, Tenzo braced himself. 

"Ah. I see. You two are trying to have some  _ alone time. _ " Sai spoke casually, eyebrows wagging in the infuriating way that Gai had taught him. 

Even Kakashi was now speechless, shifting awkwardly in his seat while Naruto still looked just as confused as ever. Then, as if someone finally  _ jammed  _ the thought into his brain, blond eyebrows rose. 

"What? Really? I didn't even think Kakashi-Sensei  _ liked  _ people like that. Isn't he too old?" Naruto mumbled, dodging a hit from Sakura. Sai just continued to flash his creepy smile, while Sasuke sighed in annoyance. 

Kakashi scoffed, offended at the response.  _ "Old? _ Why am I old? I have  _ plenty  _ of feelings, thank you very much. Now if you don't mind, I was in the middle of seducing Tenzo." Kakashi snipped, obviously proud of his response as he turned towards Tenzo with a sly grin on his face. If Tenzo thought his face couldn't get any redder  _ earlier _ , he was proven wrong when Kakashi  _ finally  _ scared off the group of teens by grabbing Tenzo's waist and pulling him half into his lap. 

Tenzo sputtered, relieved to see that the kids were gone, only a cloud of dust left where they were previously standing, but still completely mystified by Kakashi's actions. He had never expected the man to be so  _ forward.  _

The bar was dark, crowded, and Tenzo knew for a fact that they were far from the most inappropriate duo in the building. Still, something clicked in the back of his mind that said that this was  _ insanely hot.  _ People were likely looking at them, knowing that Kakashi Hatake, renowned worldwide and the 6th Hokage, had chosen  _ Tenzo.  _

Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction when Tenzo shifted to straddle his lap, but his hands remained firmly on his waist, pale fingers flexing just under the shirt Tenzo was wearing. 

Tenzo had never done anything like this before. He was a private person, and anything  _ intimate  _ that he had done was kept behind closed doors. 

Now he understood why so many of his comrades had seemingly no self-control. Sure, the excuse had always been  _ "we could die at any moment" _ , and Tenzo had accepted that. But clearly, there was a thrill factor involved too. 

Now he realized why so many shinobi decency laws were so lax compared to the civilian ones. It  _ was  _ a good excuse, after all. 

Tenzo kept that in mind as he leaned forward, nosing along Kakashi's jaw until his breath tickled the older man's ear. Kakashi's hands drifted up his shirt, tracing scars he knew were hiding on his back. Tenzo's breath hitched as Kakashi's hips surged up to meet his. 

He was hot, his skin sweaty as Kakashi turned so their eyes could finally meet. Tenzo had been waiting  _ years  _ for this, and all the buildup hadn't dulled the moment in the slightest when the mask was suddenly missing and those pale lips pressed against his. 

Tenzo's heart was fluttering dangerously in his chest, his lips parting in a gasp as Kakashi's fingers dragged across his skin. Tenzo's hands found their way to Kakashi's hair, one running through soft strands and the other one moving along the nape of his neck. 

It was the most fantastic kiss Tenzo had ever had, and it only kept getting better as Kakashi's tongue pushed into his mouth. The bar disappeared around them, Tenzo's world dimming down to only include himself and his best friend, who was seemingly trying to taste every inch of his mouth. Kakashi groaned into the kiss, hands squeezing his waist while his hips pressed upwards once again. 

Tenzo broke away, breathing harshly as his eyes widened. "Kakashi… your  _ face _ ." 

Kakashi chuckled, the sound especially adorable when accompanied by the view of Kakashi's smile. "I don't really care if they see it." 

Tenzo smiled at the thought that Kakashi wanted to kiss him  _ more  _ than he wanted to hide his face. As sweet as the thought was, Tenzo knew that it really  _ was  _ important to Kakashi that his face remain private. He leaned in close, framing the beautiful jaw with his hands. "Why don't we get out of here?" He asked softly, grinding his hips down into Kakashi's lap to drive the point home. 

The older man smirked, moving his hands behind Tenzo's back to form the sign for a shunshin, and both men disappeared, leaving behind only a swirl of wind and leaves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, another short that I may end up talking myself into coming back to write a second smutty chapter for. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!


End file.
